Gray Wing - Johnny Boy Songfic
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Because of that last line in Path Of Stars, and Gray Wing's own Sun Trail. Song by 21 pilots (shorter version). UNBETA'D. First POSTED songfic, and my twentieth story! Art owned by me; will upload colored version later. (Please listen to the shorter version of the song as you go; I was asked to remove lyrics due to site rules and do not wish to be in violation of said rules; Sorry)


**A/N: Err, random idea that struck. Been awhile since I read Dawn Of The Clans, and I never read them consistently. Gray Wing is my second favourite character out of all the books (Jayfeather/Jay's Wing and his ship with Half Moon is first). So, yeah. Third songfic planned/written. (Shorter version of the song here).**

 **All those ships though: Gray Wing fell in love with Storm, Turtle Tail, then Slate; Rumor has it that he had liked his brother's mate, Bright Stream. Then Clear Sky had Bright Stream, Storm, and then Star Flower (whom Thunder had loved, but now he has Violet/Velvet Dawn – I can't recall her name properly.)**

 **First posted songfic, and my 20** **th** **story (twentieth)!**

 **This would be an amazing scripted MAP. Credit me if it happens 'cause of this please.**

 **PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SHORTER VERSION AS YOU READ; LYRICS HAD TO BE REMOVED AS A RESULT OF SITE RULES. I APOLOGIZE.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Me no own these kitty-cats.**

 _Johnny Boy - Gray Wing (The Wise)_

Gray Wing travelled along the mountain paths, Jagged Peak trailing gloomily behind him. Although he was filled with anger and fear, a sense of elation had begun to fill him.

They were following the Sun Trail; this was the beginning of their journey. His only sorrow was that he was leaving their mother and Stoneteller behind. But it was for his brothers.

Fluttering Bird's grave loomed in his memory.

He fought the urge to glance behind, but gave in. He said good-bye to his old home and walked onward.

Bright Stream's fear-filled face never left his mind, the wind from the hawk's wings still stirring the air around him. Clear Sky was still screeching for his mate, and Gray Wing had to look away from his brother. He couldn't fix his pain; and he couldn't handle the grief clouding his brothers sky-blue eyes. He knew they had to go on.

Gray Wing finally looked up at the sky, wind ruffling his fur. They had lost Bright Stream, and it hurt him more than any of them could imagine. But they had to go on. Gray Wing had faith they could make it.

They had made it. They land stretched around them in woods of pine and oak and beech, a river filled with fish, and the moor that would call to his heart forever. The Sun Trail had led them here. Gray Wing tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes, the moor-wind stirring his dark gray pelt. He had never felt such joy, with his feet planted firmly on the gold-grassed ground.

Fire and fear; death and disillusion. A kit shunned. He took Thunder without a glance at the cat he had once called "Brother". He walked away, his dark fur blending with the shadows and his nephew's orange pelt a fading beacon in among the gloom that wasn't only caused by the trees. Never again.

They left the clearing, with its blood and its bodies behind, claimed forever in shame. Clear Sky seemed the most shocked by the events; his nature revealed to himself. Gray Wing fought off a feeling of pity. Then let it reclaim him. Clear Sky had had his share of grief with Storm, Thunder, and Bright Stream long before. They mayn't be brothers any longer, but they needed to work together. For every groups sake. He padded after Wind Runner and Tall Shadow, just as the silver shape of River Ripple left the pale gray cat alone to mourn.

Everything was changing. So many dead, like poor, sweet Turtle Tail. Star Flower's betrayl and Thunder's heartbreak. Gray Wing didn't know who he was anymore. Too sick to be the leader he once was, never truly a father even with four kits raised by him, and no longer a brother. Stoneteller had told him he was important. But how could it be, when he only lead cats to death, and almost himself?

Jagged Peak had left with Tall Shadow's group, strong despite his limp. And Pebble Heart had followed. Thunder was no longer the feeble abandoned kit, a strong leader with wisdom and determination in his amber eyes. He had begun to feel so alone.

Wind Runner had let him join, when he couldn't take the pines any longer. He belonged to the moor, with its wind and rabbits. Even if he could no longer run.

And now he had Slate.

Although he couldn't bear to leave them, he couldn't ignore those calling any longer. He looked at Slate, his true born kits Silver Stripe, Black Ear, and White Tail. Pebble Heart and his siblings were there too. He then glanced at Thunder, whom he had loved as a son, then Clear Sky whom he had forgiven long ago. His heart was full of love, and even a little loss, but he knew it was time. He had done as Stoneteller had asked; even became the cat she had believed him to be. He knew it was raining, and as he faded away, thought dimly of his family, and all that he had done.

" _I have traveled so far and loved so much, and yet I am still following the Sun Trail, heading for my new hunting grounds."_

Gray wing smiled weakly, then closed his gold eyes forever.


End file.
